Careless Whispers
by Aoi Ikazuchi
Summary: Time can never mend the careless whispers of a good friend. To the heart and mind, ignorance is kind, there's no comfort in the truth, pain is all you'll find.


_N/A: I am sorry if there are any mistakes, I am from Brazil. ;_;"_

"Mou! Where is Luka?" Miku asked herself angry looking at the clock "She sould have arrived by now!" Luka, Miku's fiancée, was acting weird lately, she always looked tired, arrived late and recieved calls from a woman called Rin, Luka's boss "Luka!" The tealette said excited seeing that the woman had arrived "Come on, let's dance"

"Etto... Miku I... I don't feel like dancing right now" Luka said nervous "You... Can dance, I'll be here waiting"

"What are you talking about?" Miku asked "You love to dance"

"But..." She tried

"No 'buts' " Miku said angry "Come on!"

"Ok" The pinkette agreed taking Miku's hand and guiding her to the dance floor

**I feel so unsure**  
**As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor**  
**As the music dies, **  
**Something in your eyes calls to mind the silver screen**  
**And all its sad good-byes**

When the music started, they started to dance, for everyone around them, the dance was magnific... But it wasn't like that...

**I'm never gonna dance again, guilty feet have got no rhythm**  
**Though it's easy to pretend**  
**I know you're not a fool**

"Luka" the tealette asked worried "Something's wrong?"

"N-No I just... I'm just a little bit tired" Lied, turning her face to the side

When the pinkette turned her face, Miku knew that she was lying "Luka Megurine! Do not lie to me!"

**Should've known better than to cheat a friend**  
**And waste the chance that I've been given**  
**So I'm never gonna dance again **  
**The way I danced with you**

"Miku... I told you, I'm just..." Tried

"Stop lying!" Yelled making everyone look at them "You are always tired, you always arrive late and keeps getting calls from this Rin!"

"Miku, please, this is not the place" Luka told her "Look... Come here" Took her to a reserved place

"So?" Miku crossed her arms

"Miku I..." Luka lowered her head "I... Have an affair with another woman" confessed in a murmur

**Time can never mend the careless whispers of a good friend**  
**To the heart and mind ignorance is kind**  
**There's no comfort in the truth, pain is all you'll find**

"But she doesn't mean anything to me!" Said desperate seeing tears come out of Miku's eyes

"Oh! So you are cheating on me for someone who doesn't mean anything? I wonder how much I mean to you" Yelled

"N-No... I... " Luka tried

"It's Rin isn't it?" Asked between hiccups

"Yeah..." confirmed

"Since when?" Miku questioned

"It started before I asked you to marry me" Answered

**I'm never gonna dance again, guilty feet have got no rhythm**  
**Though it's easy to pretend**  
**I know you're not a fool**

Miku was petrified for some minutes, tears streaming down her face and the unceasing hiccup was the only thing they could hear

**Should've known better than to cheat a friend **  
**And waste this chance that I've been given**  
**So I'm never gonna dance again**  
**The way I danced with you**

"Please Miku... You have got to forgive me" Luka begged

"Would you forgive me if was the other way around?" Miku asked without looking Luka in the eyes

"Yes, I would" Answered without blink

The music became more agitated and the two could barely hear each other

**Tonight the music seems so loud**  
**I wish that we could lose this crowd**  
**Maybe it's better this way**  
**We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say**

"Well... I think that's the diference between us" Miku finally looked up "I'd never cheat on you" She wiped her eyes "I'm leaving"

"Please, stay!" Luka begged

**We could have been so good together**  
**We could have lived this dance forever**  
**But now who's gonna dance with me**  
**Please stay**

"Stay?" Miku questioned angry "For what? Do you have more affairs? Want to make me look even more stupid?"

"Miku... Please... I'd forgive you, I can't see why..." Tried

"YOU WOULD FORGIVE ME? EVEN KNOWING THAT ANOTHER WOMAN TOUCHED ME? KNOWING THAT SHE KISSED ME? KNOWING THAT SHE MADE LOVE TO ME?" Miku shouted

Luka lowered her head "I'm sorry... Forgive me, please"

**And I'm never gonna dance again guilty feet have got no rhythm**  
**Though it's easy to pretend**  
**I know you're not a fool**

"I can't forgive you Luka, and if you would forgive me, it's because you don't love me" Miku told her, this time calm "And if you don't love me... I can't see why we are together" Left

**Should've known better than to cheat a friend **  
**And waste the chance that I've been given**  
**So I'm never gonna dance again**  
**The way I danced with you**

"But I love you!" Luka held her arm

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Miku shouted, tears already showing up "You don't understand? I don't hate you! I hate myself for still loving you after that!"

Luka released her hand and Miku leaved "I'm... Sorry" murmured observing the tealette disapear in the crowd

**(Now that you're gone) Now that you're gone**  
**(Now that you're gone) What I did's so wrong**  
**that you had to leave me alone**


End file.
